Golden Witch
by anju.nakahara
Summary: "La energia suficiente para cumplir cualquier deseo..." !Estupido Sasuke, te traere de vuelta aunque tenga qe hacer lo imposible dettebayo!
1. Aparición

Antes que nada diré, Naruto no es mío…es de kishimoto, Mi historia esta creada solo para vuestra entretención sin fines de lucro ^^.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El frío de los barrotes cala hondo en mis huesos, cierro mis ojos añorando la libertad. Que mis ancestros gozaban, que yo logré disfrutar tan sólo un pequeño instante...

Ahora toda mi vida se resumen en está jaula dorada, en donde encerrada estaré por toda la eternidad.

He visto Muchas cosas pasar a lo largo de los años en el que he estado encerrada en está vida de nunca acabar, almas que desaparecen en un pestañeo, momentos que se olvidan.

**"Desearía poder disfrutar mi vida y dejar de ser interminable"**

Pero aquellas palabras, aquel deseo el viento no se lo llevó, permaneció en mi corazón como una petición incumplible.

El hermoso aleteo de las mariposas doradas, mis únicas compañías me otorgaban la visión de los deseos de la humanidad.

**"Soy una bruja dorada, cumplo los sueños de las personas pero...no puedo hallar la paz en mi"**

Los años en seguirán pasando, las vidas seguirán cambiando...pero yo jamás lograre salir de aquí...

**"... ¿no hay nadie que me pueda salvar?"**

La mirada cristalina, busco una salida que no logro encontrar...una salida que deseaba aunque fuese perder aquello que llaman eterno.

Sus manos juntas resguardaban lo único que la podía entretener en aquel lugar, el poder de crear a partir de la nada, pequeños universos donde podía imaginar que era libre, capaz de ser como cualquier individuo normal, pero entonces aquel universo preferido adquirió vida, las lagrimas, extensiones de ella lograron formar personajes ajenos a su realidad, con el tiempo aquellas vidas fueron completamente independientes y ella...ella gozo.

Enigmáticamente poseída por el mirar de una de aquellas formas, se confundió, no entendiendo la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba, y en que su respiración dejaba de funcionar normalmente.

...como seria verle cara a cara?, que dirían de ella?...

Tantas preguntas, pero la única respuesta era...

**"Jamás saldrás de esta jaula"**

Pero el deseo de verle, de interactuar se hacia mas grande mas evidente...

Y una idea se le formula...que tal que lograse formar una pieza, que fuese como ella y pudiese pensar como ella, la mandaría aquel universo para así poder interactuar con aquel espécimen aunque fuese por medio de una pieza echa de ilusiones...

No había nada mas que perder, ya estaba atrapada en una jaula...

Los milagros eran pequeñas ilusiones que juntas creaban una realidad, una realidad que aunque fuese mentira...podía hacer felices a los infelices.

Ella crearía una pieza, seria inalcanzable ante la maldición de la eternidad, pero su pieza debía ser igual a ella ningún detalle tendría que pasar desapercibido.

-Tendrás todo de mi por que eres yo, como yo soy tu, mi esencia estará contigo y lograras escapar de esta jaula aunque sea solo de apariencia...ve pequeña y haz realidad tu petición, que es mi orden-

El sonido de un hechizo se oyó, las mariposas aleteando lograban dividir la esencia de su amada reina.

**"Su único deseo...**

**Cumplido será...**

**Aunque solo sea una mentira disfrazada con verdad"**

El viento era suave y dulce, konoha se teñía por los rayos del atardecer dándole ese toque enigmático y mágico, caruto volvió a mirar las nubes sintiéndose una imitación barata de shikamaru.

-Pero las nubes realmente son muy relajantes- medito volviendo a cerrar los ojos, había adquirido esa compostura cuando se encontraba solo...triste mente solo, no tenia con quien pasar esos ratos...

Sakura estaba ocupada ayudando a tsunade...y pues...sasuke estaba en su modo "vengador".

-Estúpido Sasuke...-Gruño...pero a pesar de todo, y de los intentos de asesinatos, seguía extrañando a su amigo, al equipo que formaban junto a sakura...y junto con su sensei claro...

-El cual seguramente ha de estar ayudando a ero-sensei, en su "Buscamos información muy importante, para la paz mundial.."- bufo nuevamente, imaginando a esos dos vestidos de terno relatándole a todas las naciones que la única forma de hallar paz en el mundo era que mujeres hermosas se pasearan por la calle en bikini.

En ese momento algo cambio en el aire, un viento mas frio de lo normal, pero a naruto no le pareció importar mientras seguía imaginándose como será ese plan de "para un mundo mejor".

- Pero que demonio...dettebayo- sintió unas suaves caricias a su cabello rubio, mientras una mariposa de un extraño color dorado jugueteaba en la punta de su nariz.

- Desu..- una voz suave reino el ambiente, como si la vegetación estuviera feliz de oírla...era una voz suave y femenina, naruto rápidamente volteo...encontrando a una hermosa joven de cabellera negra como el carbol, una piel blanca como la leche...y unos hermosos ojos cristalinos.

- Q-quien e-eres..- sonrojado, al recordar que minutos antes aquella chica le acariciaba el cabello..

- ...Quien soy yo?-confundida, mientras parecía meditar lo que el chico le decía

Cerca de ese lugar, una muy linda joven caminaba. Pensó el como se acercaría a cierto rubio de sonrisa iluminada, últimamente lo había visto tan solo...tan apagado.

- Es difícil todo lo que esta pasando...desearía que por un momento se distrajera de todo lo malo...y volviese a..-de momento oyó un grito muy cerca de allí, rápidamente se puso en alerta mientras su cabello negro azulado jugaba con el viento...al llegar al origen, sus ojos perlas descubrieron como el dueño de sus sueños sonrojados intentaba hablar con una joven...muy bonita que parecía confundida.

- ..Te pareces a alguien...pero no eres quien yo ando buscando- susurro la extraña chica mirando el suelo

- N..naruto-kun?- naruto volteo para encontrar a Hinata, la chica lo miraba extrañada mientras naruto, analizaba...ella era mujer, quizás podía entender mucho mejor a esa extraña chica.

- Hinata!, que alegría!..-rápidamente se dirigió donde ella, para alzarla en sus brazos- Me alegra tanto verte!

- ...-No podía creerlo, el chico que tanto amaba la estaba alzando...feliz, como si ella...ella fuese importante, de momento todo comenzó a dar vuelta mientras un calor subía a sus mejillas.

- ...-asombrada viendo aquella reacción, la extraña chica de ojos cristalinos vio a esa extraña pareja, para luego sonreír dulcemente- Ustedes son un milagro..

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia y/o reclamo ^^

Pero por favor no sean tan rudos conmigo.


	2. Mariposa

Antes que nada diré, Naruto no es mío…es de kishimoto, Mi historia esta creada solo para vuestra entretención sin fines de lucro ^^.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mariposa.

Aun estaban confundidos por aquella extraña chica que como si nada les había lanzado un cumplido.

-C-como si yo y Naruto-kun fuéramos pa…pareja- pronuncio en un susurro que Naruto no oyó, debido a su alegría de encontrar a Hinata para que lo ayudase.

-Hinata, gracias por llegar…sabes que tenemos que hacer ahora?-

-A…ah?-pregunto sonrojada sin entender a que se refería el chico

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-susurrándole muy cerca de su oído, provocando una descarga eléctrica que provoco una subida de adrenalina en la chica y por ende su cuerpo no resistiese mas.

-Hinata! No te me mueras!-rogo con ojitos llorosos, ahora el, él mejor ninja de konoha no tenia ni la más mínima forma de saber que hacer.

Media hora después tsunade con una gotita miraba a los tres personajes en su oficina, suspiro por milésima vez…ahora no podría beber su sake tranquilamente.

El rubio trasmitía sobre una aparición, ramenes dorados volando en el cielo…

-O eran mariposas?...no eran ramen, millones de ramen volando por el cielo—hablo mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados, en sus brazos aun descansaba la bella hyuga la cual ni enterada se daba cuenta del asunto…

Mientras la persona desconocida la veía a ella examinándola en silencio, tsunade sintió una punzada en su corazón…como un recuerdo golpeando en el.

-Naruto, entendí que tienes hambre pero guarda silencio un momento y dime…¿quien es esa chica?—le interrumpió por decima vez pero ya completamente desesperada

-En eso estaba, usted vieja que no me deja terminar…-aquella chica logro atrapar a Hinata mientras el rubio hiperactivo terminaba teniendo su charla con la pared

-No soy vieja!...—

-Tsuchan tranquila, shizune se enfadara debe ser como la quinta pared en el día que rompe—

-Tsuchan?...por que la vieja tiene un sobrenombre de chica?...q-quiero decir es bonito-sudando frio el rubio rápidamente se limpio la ropa rogando no morir en ese instante

-Solo hay una sola persona a la cual le acepto llamarme así… ¿Anju?...eres tu, sigues igual…has vuelto…-

-…usted me conoce?...no me acuerdo muy bien de como la conocí a usted…pero usted tampoco es quien yo busco—

Tsunade no aguanto y abrazo a aquella chica como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuese mentira, temblando como si el miedo se apoderada de ella…

-¿Dónde esta él?—hablo finalmente la joven mientras tsunade solo miraba a Naruto el cual no entendía nada

-El es el único que queda de la familia…-susurrándole a aquella chica

-¿de que están hablando?—hinata había despertado mientras se colocaba de pie intentando averiguar como había llegado a la oficina de la hokage en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-Naruto Uzumaki, Mi nombre es Anju Nakahara y hasta que no encuentre a quien estoy buscando, te serviré fielmente…-haciendo una reverencia

-¿Fielmente?-rascándose la cabeza

-En resumidas cuentas aliméntame y te ayudare en todo lo que quieras…si rompes el trato te mato...-sonriendo dulcemente

-¡¿C—como?—Nerviosos y sudando frio hablaron a la vez Hinata y Naruto, pensando en como seria una vida sin el rubio

-Era una broma, jamás lastimaría a un viejo amigo—sonriendo tan dulce, como una madre y tan inocente como un infante, mientras algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro al igual que el de la hokage—Entonces…el no esta, jamás lo volveré a ver…pero el esta representado en Naruto-pensó viendo al joven…al igual que a la bonita chica, sonrió su meta…su meta seria hacer feliz a ese joven que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Le doy gracias a **Hinata12Hyuga, Dublealfa** y a** hikari to seimei** por haber leído y comentado mi historia.

**Hinata12Hyuga,** Gracias por tu comentario…por eso me gusto escribir ese inicio sabia que todos pensaría que la bella mujer era Hinata ^^, pero tranquila Anju esta allí solo para ayudar.

**Dublealfa,** Gracias y te prometo que contestare tus dudas…la chica al parecer es conocida de tsunade pero de mucho tiempo atrás…espero que este segundo capitulo te ayude en responder o aumentar las preguntas xd

**hikari to seimei** , ahora actualizo, gomene la tardanza pero cuando lo subi esta en plena batalla de exámenes para salir de vacaciones y el trabajo tampoco me ha dado tiempo para actualizar, pero prometo no defraudar mas y seguir en orden los cap…gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia nn


End file.
